


The Only Sensible Question To Ask When Your Boyfriend Can Turn Into A Dragon, Honestly,

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Noctis, M/M, Shapeshifting, ignis: does this make me a scalie, noctis: yeah probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: Ignis Scientia’s last braincell was absolutely begging with him to not ask the question. He’d learned about all of this from birth, as part of learning to be Noctis’s chamberlain, but certain topics were simply just...not covered. Strictly need-to-know-and-this-you-really-don’t-need-to-know. But it was eating at him. He guessed he’d find out, sooner or later, but it also felt polite to just...go ahead and ask.You know.Beforeit happened, and he was left sitting there like an idiot.





	The Only Sensible Question To Ask When Your Boyfriend Can Turn Into A Dragon, Honestly,

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my self indulgent ignoct dragon au enjoy your stay

Ignis Scientia’s last braincell was absolutely _begging_ with him to not ask the question. He’d learned about all of this from birth, as part of learning to be Noctis’s chamberlain, but certain topics were simply just...not covered. Strictly need-to-know-and-this-you-really-don’t-need-to-know. But it was eating at him. He guessed he’d find out, sooner or later, but it also felt polite to just...go ahead and ask. You know. _Before_ it happened, and he was left sitting there like an idiot.

But he really, really felt like this was a question he needed answered. And now seemed as great a time as any, so.

“Noct?”

Noctis pulled away from him, face flushed, looking a little miffed that Ignis had the gall to interrupt. He rolled his hips a little, and Ignis lightly gasped – he really _was_ gonna have to ask this, wasn’t he? “Mm?”

Ignis coughed. “I...a question.”

“Shoot.”

 

 - - - - -

 

Noctis’s shapeshifting ability was one of the most effective weapons in their arsenal, and also the least convenient.

Prompto, who still didn’t seem quite over the concept of his friend being able to shapeshift into a _massive fucking dragon,_ accidentally screamed as he felt Noctis’s wings snap out behind him.

“A-a little warning next time!” He shouted after him as he took to the skies. Noctis responded with a rumbling snort, flying up high above their heads as the other three dove out of his path.

Honestly, Noctis’s firebreath was somehow _more_ tightly controlled than elemancy, Ignis noted as he lay waste to the group of magitek, left burning in the middle of the scorched earth left behind. While elemancy was left up to a good aim and booking it out of the way fast enough, Noctis had a precise control over where and how he hit; the others regrouped quickly, taking out the weakened MTs with little effort at all.

Twisting and pulling his daggers out of the magitek’s battered chestplate, Ignis turned just in time to see Noctis swoop in and slam the three remaining troopers into the dirt with a loud, metallic _crunch._

 _God, I wish that were me,_ was Ignis’s first thought. His second thought, _wait, what the hell._

Noctis pulled back, beating his wings steadily to keep himself lifted off the ground. He turned and gave them all a disgruntled look.

Gladiolus huffed. “I mean, we would’ve been at that for hours if you waited.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. “Yeesh. They just keep coming.”

Noctis dropped back down. He turned to look at Ignis, gesturing at himself with a jerk of his head.

“No, you cannot stay like that, Noct.” Ignis sighed. “We’ve got to get back to Hammerhead by dark, and you _know -”_

Noctis snapped his jaws, made a clicking noise that sounded nearly like a _yeah, yeah._ He crawled off in between some rocks, and Prompto laughed.

There was the bright blue flash of his magic, and Ignis walked over.

Honestly, this was the inconvenient element of the whole thing.

“Thanks, Iggy,” He called, voice a little raspy still, as Ignis handed his clothing over.

As Noctis walked out from his hiding spot, black scales still drawing back from his skin, Prompto said,

“Y’know, that’d probably be a lot more convenient if you just kept your clothes on when you changed back.”

“This isn’t some dragon anime, Prompto,” Noctis said. “They can’t exactly vanish and come back.”

Ignis, the lone one of them who seemed to be curteous towards the local wildlife, was busy gathering up the battered remains of Noctis’s clothes from where he’d first transformed.

“Well, yeah,” Prompto said, “but what happens if there’s like...a really inconvenient fight or something? What if we’re at Hammerhead overnight and suddenly a bunch of goblins show up and you have to save the place? Are you just gonna bust out of your clothes in front of Cindy? What would she even say? Would you-”

“I think we get the point, Prompto,” Ignis sighed. Noctis gave him a look, but something about the scales still on his face made Ignis’s face grow warm.

 

The Mark of the Draconian, or so the legends said, that allowed the Lucis Caelum bloodline to shapeshift into beasts shaped after the astral god himself. It was lost to time and the wall, however – it was incredibly draining, not to mention _dangerous_ in a city like Insomnia, where the sudden appearance of any sort of beast would spark panic over the health of the crystal’s wall. Many of the kings since the wall was first drawn lost the talent over time, the toll it would take on their already weakened health too great to make the change and back safely.

Noctis, however, seemed to be able to use it without fear – perhaps another one of the chosen king’s blessings. Ignis remembered from a young age being around Noctis during training, getting accustomed to fighting alongside him and even sometimes against him in that form. It was terrifying and exhilarating, the strength his friend had in his dragon form, even if he held it back whenever they had sparred like that.

Noctis’s dragon, even when he was young, _towered_ over Ignis – he’d suddenly understood why they built those halls so large. By the time they departed Insomnia, Noctis’s head nearly brushed the roof of the training room. His dragon body was long and muscular, covered in black scales that glimmered under the light; when he moved, Noctis looked as if he were covered in rippling waves. His wings stretched far out on either side of him, long hooked clawtips scraping the edges of the walls. The first time they’d wandered far enough out into the desert in Leide that they were a well enough distance from any towns, Noctis had immediately transformed. He’d flown up high into the skies above them, diving and swooping and roaring in a way that sounded so _gleeful._ Prompto sat there on the ground, camera snapping hundreds of pictures a minute, while Ignis and Gladio stood and watched him circle about in the air. Ignis had felt something in his throat tighten, watching Noctis fly around, diving through the clouds like he hadn’t been able to back home.

 

So, when he’d at last stood there bumbling and confessing his feelings, he knew that it wasn’t _just_ the dragon thing. He probably wasn’t hot and bothered for, say, that one dragon from that video game Noctis had him try once. No, this was purely a Noctis thing. Noctis, whose smile alone could probably purge the starscourge from the planet. Noctis, who’d always been there, who set Ignis’s heart pounding whenever he so much as _looked_ at him lately. No, he thought, as his heart threatened to burst from his chest as Noctis first kissed him, smiling, this was solely a Noctis thing.

Though every time that he watched Noctis take flight, well...the Noctis thing bled into that, didn’t it?

 

“Specs, I’m freezing, c’mon,” Noctis called.

They had gotten separated in the generic, non-existent-in-the-canon-game-but-conveniently-sized-to-fit-a-dragon-cave from the others – a swarm of daemons had descended upon them from the ceiling, and by the time they had cleared them all out, they found themselves alone. There was enough room in the area for Noctis to fully stretch his wings, and with zero chance of anyone stumbling upon him other than the other three, he’d kept up the dragon form for most of their adventure. And, oh, there really _was_ something to be said about Noctis tearing through daemons like they were made of paper, snapping his jaws tightly shut as they dissolved into miasma. His dragon’s eyes were a clear blue like his own, but glowed a bright pink whenever he used the full might of his power. Ignis had stood fighting beside him, a little mesmerised, with the most awkward boner he’d had in his life by far, trying to keep up with Noctis’s pace.

They’d finally reached the end of the cavern – Ignis could hear Gladio and Prompto’s voices echoing a few levels down.

Ignis handed Noctis his clothes without looking, as the prince had always requested, although he felt like his legs had turned to mush.

“You can turn around now, jeez,” Noctis said, “leave me to freeze to death in here much–“

He was cut off by Ignis grabbing him and kissing him _deep,_ sighing into his mouth, pushing him back against the cold stone wall with a soft _thump._ After a few moments, Noctis broke away, breathing in a gasp, to look at him.

“What brought this one on?”

“You,” Ignis said simply, kissing him again. His hands brushed down Noctis’s sides, and he could _swear_ he could still feel the texture of his scales receding beneath his shirt. It made him shiver.

“Hey,” Noctis said, voice tight, “I...this is cool and all, but Prompto and Gladio are gonna get here soon?”

Ignis pressed a quick kiss into the crook of his neck and pulled away. Noctis looked a mess; hair and clothes rumpled, blushing, black scales still shimmering around his temples.

Noctis suddenly yanked Ignis down for another quick kiss with a brief swipe of tongue – wait, were those scales on his _tongue –_ and pushing him back when they began to hear the other two’s footsteps. Ignis felt like his head had become detached from his body.

“Later,” Noctis breathed, and Ignis nodded, _damn_ sure to take him up on it.

 

\- - - - -

 

“...Wait, really?”

Noctis’s face was bright red. Ignis sighed; he felt himself blushing as well. “Look, Noct, I understand that-”

Noctis began _laughing._ Loud, howling laughter, and Ignis wanted to crawl inside himself and die.

“I’m glad you find that amusing,” he mumbled, as Noctis sat and wiped tears from his face. He was laughing so loud that Gladio and Prompto were likely to hurry back to find them half undressed in the tent.

“N-no, I – specs, what the _fuck –“_ Noctis said, dissolving into another fit of giggles. “ _No._ I...no, that’s not how that works.”

“Oh,” Ignis said. Noctis leaned his head against Ignis’s shoulder, still laughing. “Well. It was an honest question. I’ve never seen you naked.”

“Ignis, I don’t have a _dragon dick,_ oh my _god,_ ” Noctis said. He wiped the tears from his eyes and hiccuped. “No. Oh my god. Why.”

Ignis felt himself grow red, and Noctis leaned back to look at him.

“Oh,” Noctis said, swallowing the last of his laughter, and Ignis _really_ wanted to die now, “wait. Wait a sec. You’re _serious._ ”

Ignis had no response to this. Noctis held him by the shoulders. “Iggy. Ignis. Look. I mean...I don’t mind if that’s what gets you going? But uh, I don’t have...that. I mean...is this like...a new thing? The dragon thing? Or uh. What’s up with this?”

Well.

“You...when you transform, like in the caverns earlier,” Ignis said, “you...you’re _beautiful_ , Noct, and I...it’s an extension of that, I suppose? Of you.” He shuffled in place. “Also, I thought it polite to ask before we... _hm._ ”

“Before you rip off my pants and you have a giant, honkin’ dragon dong in your face.”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Noctis huffed, “I’m glad you asked, I guess? But. No. It’s a normal human dick, Iggy. I know that’s a dealbreaker.”

“It is indeed, Noct. I’m terribly sorry. I should go.”

“You should.”

“A kiss, then, before I go?”

Noctis smiled, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s shoulders. “I guess that’s the least I can do, after delivering the disappointment.”

He pulled Noctis in for another kiss, and they sat there wrapped together for a bit, before Noctis pulled away again.

“I wonder if my dragon has a dick, though,” he wondered, and Ignis nearly choked on his own tongue.

“ _Noctis,_ that’s not what I _meant–“_

“Would that be weird? I mean, I guess dragon dicks aren’t like...out at first, y’know? Isn’t that how reptiles work? And it’s not really horny fighting MTs or daemons. What if you just ripped your clothes off in the field and we tested it? Maybe I _do_ have a dragon dick this whole entire time and it just never -”

Ignis cut him off with a brief peck on the lips.

“Can we not talk about that,” Ignis says, “please.”

Noctis laughed. “Your face right now,” he said. “God, if I’d known you were _this hot_ for it, maybe I would’ve shown off a little bit more in fights.”

Ignis grabbed Noctis by the hair, earning a groan from the prince as he pulled him close, kissing him deeply in the hopes that he’d just...stop. Talking.

“Maybe I can do something else, like,...pause halfway,” Noctis said between kisses, interrupting again. “Enough so I have the wings and tail and stuff but I still have my normal human body. Would that count?”

“ _Enough, Noct._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 with 100% more dragon to come ??? whenever ???


End file.
